


狱山 － 成年礼

by Moat



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moat/pseuds/Moat





	狱山 － 成年礼

“狱寺——”  
山本武抱着枕头，在还不够温暖的春日里打了个冷颤。他拖长了尾音，伸手想要在恋人的腰间捣乱，还没碰到目标就被坐在书桌前忙碌着的狱寺隼人瞪了一眼。  
啊。好过分。  
男人毫无诚意地小声念了句，翻身坐了起来，盯着那人束起来的银色的发梢走神。  
山本武，今年……不，今天二十岁，在难得取得的休假中对生活感到了迷茫，还陷入了恋人沉迷于制定计划但基本上都来不及付诸行动的糟糕的现实漩涡里。

“只是今天成年而已啊狱寺，庆祝生日这种事什么时候都可以办的吧？再说阿纲他……”  
“是四月二十四日上午十点三十分左右正式成年才对吧笨蛋！”  
“哈哈，也只有你会去在意这种具体的时间了。是老爸告诉你的吗？”  
他不以为然地笑了起来。  
虽然作为当事人本身的他才是那个对“成年”一词最没有概念的人，山本武多少还是能理解狱寺的想法。丢掉了合法未成年人这一块盾牌，等到他再一次站在那个光明与黑暗的交界点时，他所拥有的就不过是一具持着单薄利器的血肉之躯而已。当他失去了最后一个避开残酷的现实的借口，摆在他面前的，往往只有生与死的选择。不用剑尖直面彭格列的敌人，若还是天真地以刀背相向，他就谁也守护不了，这种既定事实……  
他早在几年前就认清了。

“名为镇魂歌的雨吗。”  
那时山本武满身满脸都是冰凉的水，彻骨的寒意妄图蚕食血肉般渗进了身体里，他举着剑站在道场中央，却笑得一如国中手握着球棍的少年。  
“真不错啊，阿纲！”

请再多给我几年吧。这种狡猾的话，实在是说不出口啊。

狱寺隼人并不擅长与人交往，而这件事，即使过了十年二十年，应该也不会有所改变。无论是担忧还是难过，抛开那些狱寺隼人绝不会说出口的事物，最终他流露出来的情感，只会由恼怒这一个形态展现。  
比如说——害羞了，这次是害羞了，有点可爱。  
偶尔山本武会在应付着恋人劈头盖脸的怒火时分神去思考，去揣摩狱寺真正的想法，而这也成了他乐在其中的事情之一。  
他啊，也许是没有拯救狱寺的能力的。十几年来他都沐浴在晴朗到刺目的阳光之下，必定看不见那背后隐藏着的阴影。他和狱寺隼人相错开的十四年，就如同磁体的两端，不可抗的力量阻隔着他们，在他们彼此之间砍出了一条深渊般的沟壑来。不可逾越的时光，无法缩短的差距，被讨厌着的自己。尽管那并不是他所期望的，但他不愿舍弃的所谓“软弱”，那些被评价为善意却与狱寺的意愿完全相违的做法，是足以点燃狱寺隼人全部的愤怒的火星。可他们就是这样一步一步走了过来，山本武也经常会想，如果，只是如果他能替狱寺背负少时他所经历的一半的痛苦，如果狱寺能够拥有一个更普通也更称得上幸福的童年，那会是什么样的光景。  
“因为狱寺你其实是一个很温柔的人嘛。”  
温柔的，美好的，他值得世界上所有向光的词汇，却偏偏站在了里世界最黑暗的顶端。  
其实山本武自己也是同样的。他和狱寺隼人，都是被十四岁的沢田纲吉拯救了的人。  
那么，沢田纲吉作为第十代目而想要构筑的那个彭格列，便是他们紧握武器，为之一战的理由。

“你是怎么想的？”  
“哈？”  
“我的二十岁。”  
“……”  
他从对方沉默的绿色眼眸中读出了狱寺隼人真正想说的话。就像过往他所做的那样。

如果，你想要成为“剑”的话。

“我也是这么想的啊，狱寺。”

如果你想要成为那柄剑的话——

就给我放下你所有顽固不化的执念，从这个新的原点开始吧。

 

“晚上来做吗？”山本武咬着面包，含糊不清地说。狱寺隼人结结实实地愣住了，对于对方说出来时挑选的时机感到难以置信。“来做吧，主导权归你。反正按照意大利的宪法来说狱寺你也早就是成年人了。”  
年轻的剑客目光低垂，不长不短的眼睫扇动着，侧过头从眼角轻描淡写地瞥了他一眼。

啊啊，这家伙……

“嘁。”

真叫人火大。

 

狱寺隼人的指尖沾了点凉意，顺着他尚且卡在少年与成年人的临界点上的躯体，从后背流畅的肌肉线条间滑过，自突起的蝴蝶骨往下，流连在那些处于肩背正中略显纤细、却拼接起了山本武这个足以用坚韧来称呼的男人的骨节之上，让他从脊椎的深处绽开了一连串的颤抖。  
在他的触碰下战栗着的，是作为一名剑士所不能暴露给他人的弱点，这甚至让狱寺隼人有了连性命都被交付在了手中的错觉。被整个解开了的衬衫堪堪挂在了山本武左侧的手臂上，盖住了一条自肩胛骨起蔓延到大臂里侧的疤痕。他倾身抚了上去，因紧张而略显急促的气息喷在身下人的颈侧。看着那点因热气泛起的红在被阳光晒成的麦色上漫了开来，他轻吐出一口气，另一只手抹了半管的润滑液体，探向了男人的后腰。  
“应该会痛，但你要是敢乱动，后果会怎么样我不负责。”狱寺隼人带着点咬牙切齿，威胁性地按压了一下对方因冰冷的触感而条件反射挣动起来的手臂，“要知道我也没什么经验，山本你这白痴，后悔还来得及……”  
“啊，我明白的。”山本武侧着脸埋进了枕头里，悄无声息地在那柔软的布料下攥紧了拳，紧到了掌心隐隐发痛的地步。“现在要说做不到了的人，是狱寺你吧？”  
“……”  
一不小心就在这种时候挑衅出口了。该说是自己神经大条还是作战成功呢……山本武呼吸一窒，一声痛呼就被他掐在了咽喉处，身体仿佛被撕裂开的触觉是润滑液也无法麻痹的痛感，针扎般密密麻麻地沿着骨头攀附了上来，让他生生出了一身薄汗。  
明明只是手指而已。什么啊，这种反应。  
想要记住什么的，难道不是自己吗？  
他咬着牙半撑起身，在强行吞咽了两下后把呻吟一并咽了下去，偏过头扬眉对狱寺笑了起来，露出了一点犬齿的轮廓。  
要说什么来着。  
……  
“你看，我说了没关系的啊。”  
眼睛瞪大了。是生气了还是——  
“呜……！”  
狱寺隼人猛地增加了一根手指的动作把山本武逼得再次软了腰，银发的男人眼角此刻染上了一抹锋利的、漂亮的红，在他白皙的肤色上显眼得不行，却反而让他整个人都变得柔软了起来。他弯下腰，胸口无法忽视的热度隔着轻薄的布料传了过去，和他乱了步伐的心跳声一起，在那人的背上纵起了火，燎得他几乎喘不上气。狱寺隼人缓慢地移动着手指，那修长的指节弯动着，眉眼间甚至称得上温和。  
这是狱寺用来弹琴的手。  
这个骤然出现在脑海里的认知羞耻到让山本武差点昏过去，身体里的手指已经增加到三根，他痛到连耳尖都在发烫，这使他无措得几乎就要缴械投降。如果现在说了的话，大概可以少承受一点令他无所适从的热量吧，现在认输的话，狱寺一定会停下来，给他以喘息的时间。  
但他不能。  
他想要的，就是这种足够让他从内到外都崩离殆尽、刻骨铭心的痛楚。是能够把他从别人给予的包容与温柔中拉扯出来，用最直白且难以忘却的方式，用身体铭记的疼痛。他一刻都不能停，因为他不能后悔，不能停步。  
山本武在二十岁的第一个夜晚里，在狱寺隼人的性器彻底进入他的身体的时候，垂下头无声地嘶吼了起来。泪水沾湿了睫毛，在他眼前粘成了一片，把漏进屋内的一丝月光晕成模糊的白。他疼到开始收缩的小腹上覆着狱寺温热的手，男人的肩宽甚至比他还窄上一点，却强硬地从背后圈住了无法继续支撑身体的人，他用最少见的那点耐心，撩开山本武额前被汗水浸湿的发，蹙着眉动了起来。  
果然，这点小小的狡猾，是瞒不过狱寺那么聪明的人的。  
这也是狱寺隼人能给他的，最粗暴的温柔。  
他在被翻过去的时候抓住了狱寺的肩膀，像垂死挣扎的人抱住眼前的浮木一般，胡乱地凑上前亲吻他。他的吻杂乱无章，带着点寻死觅活的意味，又像是想留下什么刻印一般——

最后一次的任性了，谢谢你。

 

结果是我被你搭救了啊。

 

－END－


End file.
